


Silver Stars

by Cat2000



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bestiality, Explicit Sexual Content, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from Star Wars or the Marvel Cinematic Universe and I’m not making any money from this ficSummary: Poe’s ship self-destructs. He escapes with his passenger
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rocket Raccoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Writing Rainbow Silver





	Silver Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



> Warning(s): Spoilers for the Star Wars sequel trilogy and Marvel Cinematic Universe; explicit sexual content; bestiality; PWP
> 
> Pairing: Rocket Raccoon/Poe Dameron

“Self-destruct sequence initiated. The ship will self-destruct in five minutes.” The smooth, dulcet tones of the ship filled the bridge as Poe raced towards the door, slamming his hand against the scanner so that it slid open and he could tear along the narrow walkway.

Sparks flashed across his vision and he muttered a curse under his breath as one of them hit his sleeve, burning through the material and scorching his skin. He stumbled to one side as sparks erupted from the other, then shrank against the opposite wall as another shower erupted right where he’d been standing.

Movement out of the corner of his eye had Poe raising his blaster and aiming it.

“The ship will self-destruct in four minutes,” the AI intoned.

Rocket raised his small, furry head and pointed his own blaster at Poe. “Planning to shoot me?” the raccoon asked.

Poe chuckled lightly and put his blaster away, shielding himself from another shower of sparks with an arm thrust above his head. “We’ve only got one escape pod on the ship. Wasn’t planning on having to self-destruct this early.” He let his eyes rake up and down Rocket’s body before he nodded. “You’re small enough. We can both fit in the same pod.”

“It’ll be a tight squeeze.” Rocket scampered up Poe’s arm and settled on his shoulder, tiny claws scrabbling for balance. “Lots of fur and skin pressing together.”

“I’m sure we can handle that.” Poe grinned and then ducked and leaped forward as another shower of sparks came from the ceiling.

“The ship will self-destruct in three minutes.”

“Yeah, yeah. We know,” Poe muttered, stumbling his way along the narrow passageway. By the time he reached the escape pod, his whole body was stinging and throbbing from tiny burns caused by sparks he hadn’t been able to block in time.

He slid into the escape pod and quickly closed it shut behind him.

The pod was only just high enough for Poe to settle in and crouch down. He could feel Rocket’s warm, furry body as it pressed against his neck. Then, the raccoon moved down Poe’s chest and over his stomach, settling in his lap and squirming there, enough to cause a reaction that Poe had to shift to hide.

Leaning forward, Poe pressed a series of buttons on the console and the escaped pod lurched out of the ship’s hold, into the darkness of space.

Seconds after they’d hurtled away, the ship they’d left behind exploded into nothing.

Rocket squirmed around in Poe’s lap, causing more of an erection; one that Poe was certain the raccoon had to feel. He reached down and grabbed Rocket by the scruff of his neck, pulling him away from his groin. “Don’t start something you can’t finish.”

“Who says I can’t finish it?” Rocket returned. Tiny paws scrabbled at the front of Poe’s pants and the raccoon slowly began to pull the material free, down Poe’s legs, freeing his erection. It sprang free, jutting out towards the raccoon, who took it into his mouth.

Poe’s gasp became a long, drawn-out groan and he let his head fall back. But he couldn’t relax fully, as he had to keep his neck arched so that his head didn’t collide with the wall of the spaceship.

The raccoon’s mouth was warm and moist and when his sharp fangs lightly grazed over Poe’s member, he couldn’t help but gasp out a sharp breath. His hips bucked up as more of his shaft was engulfed, but in response to his movements, Rocket’s claws gripped his hips tightly and firmly, holding him still and steady.

It was hard to move much in the tiny pod, so it was just as well that Rocket had hold of Poe’s hips. Otherwise, he was certain his body would have bucked up and then he would have hit his head on the ceiling and…and….

Thought fled as his member began to leak precum and Poe’s whole body shuddered as his orgasm ripped through him. He gasped, fighting back the yell that wanted to escape his lips. His body relaxed as he gasped for breath.

Rocket released Poe’s member and their eyes met before Rocket smiled and touched his tongue to his mouth. Then, he said, “Roll over.”

“I think you’re putting too much faith in my flexibility,” Poe said. “There’s barely enough room to swing _you_ around. If you want me to roll over, you’re going to have to move so that I can.”

Rocket shuffled to one side, laying pressed against Poe’s hip, allowing him to roll over. Then, he felt soft, warm pressure on his back as Rocket hopped up and braced one paw on each buttock, his sharp claws brushing against Poe’s skin.

Poe sighed and let his body relaxed, then couldn’t help but jump as he felt Rocket’s tongue push into his hole. His fingers curled into fists, nails digging into his palms, and he let out his breath in a whimpering groan.

Rocket’s tongue explored inside Poe. It was uncomfortably warm and wet at first and Poe couldn’t help but squirm in place. He stopped when the paws moved once more to his hips, holding him still so that he could continue tasting and licking deep inside, pushing his tongue in further until it sought out a spot inside that sent stars shooting through Poe.

His second orgasm came over him much slower, but still hit him. Poe cried out at the second wave of pleasure that rippled through him and then, once it was over, he lay panting under the furry body that had brought him to the edge twice over now.

Rocket pulled his tongue free of Poe and then lay across his back, pinning him in place and nuzzling against the back of his neck. “What coordinates did you key into the pod?” he asked.

“To the rebel base,” Poe answered. “Shouldn’t be all that long before we get there.”

“So we have plenty of time to play,” Rocket stated.

“Well.” Poe chuckled softly and wiggled his backside in invitation. “It’s not like we have enough room to do much else.”

** The End **


End file.
